The Only One
by Megan1212
Summary: Aurora had a hard life after her mother threw her out of the house at a very young age. When Charles and Erik come and bring her to join their team, her life changes. She makes true friends and finds true love in our very own Banshee. Any ideas are welcomed. T to be safe


The Only One

_"Get out! I don't want that freak in my house! Louie!" The woman's voice screamed at the child and then her husband, who stood shocked, watching the little child with tears running down her face. "Get out!" The woman screamed again, as she started to throw things at the child, the book that she first threw hit the child in the head, causing it to bleed and the girl to scream in pain and fall. The girl looked up at her parents, her mother screaming and throwing things at her which kept missing after the book and her father stunned. The gash on the girl's head slowly closing. "Get out of my house you freak!" The little girl with blond hair almost white and bright green eyes slowly walked to the door, the mother of the child kept screaming while the father just sat frozen. "GET OUT!" And with that, the little girl turned, threw open the door and ran into the darkness, down the street and kept going till her feet hurt and she was gasping for air to fill her lungs. She found herself in a park, when she then crawled into the tube there and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

"Order up!" A man's voice yelled, while a ding was heard from the bell by his hand. The diner was busy, the tables and booths were full and the chatter was happy and friendly. The bell above the door sounded, letting the people inside know someone was leaving and someone entered. The two males went and sat down at a certain booth in the back, looking at the people working the place. The cook was happily chatting to the waitress with dark red hair and wrinkles on her face, with a beautiful smile on her face. A much younger girl who looked to still be in school was dropping off her order to a table with a small family, and another older woman was working the cashier. The last girl was walking up to the two men with a huge smile on her face.

"What can I get cha boys today?" Her bright green eyes sparkled, and her white hair up in a pony tail with a few strands in her face. Neither of the two men could deny that she was a real, natural beauty. She stood about 5"5' and had a figure of a model.

"A water if you will" The one with brown hair smiled, while she nodded and turned to his friend.

"I will have the same." The other said, while eyeing her.

"Two waters, gotcha! Are you ready to order now or do you need some times?" She smiled, while putting her pad back into her apron around her waist.

"We will wait." The first man spoke, while nodding to his friend.

"Alright, be right back with that!" She walked away and getting their orders. She walked backed not too long after and handed them their waters.

"Thanks doll. That will be it for us." The first man smiled, shocking the young woman a bit.

"Oh…are you sure?" She was confused, '_if they wanted a water, why not just order one from the bar?' _

'_Because the bar doesn't have what we were looking for'_ a voice replied, causing the girl to jump and look around _'I know what you are, and you are not alone'_ She looked at the first male, to see him nod at her.

"How…." She was shocked, not knowing what to say.

"Why not meet us out back?" The second one asked, standing up and leaving with the other one.

She looked at them, before going in the back and dropping her things off. She wasn't alone. She felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders and a huge smile on her face. She went out the back door to see the two men standing there.

"I am Charles Xavier, and this is Erik Lehnsherr." The first guy said, holding out his hand.

"Aurora." She smiled, shaking his hand

"What can you do?" Erik asked, a smirk on his face. Aurora smiled back, before her bright green eyes became a little darker as a bright green force field pushed the men back from her a little bit. "Wonderful" Erik replied, standing back straight.

"That's not all…is it Aurora?" Charles asked a bigger smile on his face.

"Not at all, I can see a person's future and past. Also I can feel their emotions and be able to control them to an extent. Let's not forget my healing factor." Aurora smiled, while Charles just laughed.

"You are just a bundle of powers, aren't cha?" Charles asked, "Excellent!"

"We are putting together the first group of mutants to help stop World War 3 from happening, are you interested?" Erik asked holding out his hand, while Charles laughter came down a bit.

"If it means I get to be with other people like me, you can count me in!" Aurora smiled, while taking the hand Erik held out for her.

The men lead her to a car, where they stopped at her tiny apartment and got her things before they took her to the base, where her new life would begin.


End file.
